


We're Going To Get Along Great

by my_place12



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_place12/pseuds/my_place12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve and Danny first met, Steve told Danny he didn’t have a choice in the matter. Steve was making Danny his partner. This, of course, rubbed Danny the wrong way. Danny did have a choice, whether this arrogant Navy SEAL said he did or not, and whether Steve liked it or not, Danny was not going to be partners with him. . .or so he thought. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Going To Get Along Great

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> So, even though this is a short story, I had fun coming up with it. I got a lot of inspiration from listening to that song. . .Animals by Maroon 5. ;p It was fun to take a short break from the longer stories I've been working on to do a short one like this!   
> I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!

“You got no choice, detective. Governor gave me jurisdiction. I’m making you my partner. We’re going to get along great.” 

Danny gritted his teeth as the tall brunette stood before him in his door way. 

He did have a choice. And he wasn’t working for this hard headed jackass that insisted on controlling everything. Who cares if the man was in the Navy? Who cares if the man was given jurisdiction? Who cares if he lost his father? It was no excuse to act like a jerk and a complete asshole. 

“Sorry, Commander, but I do have a choice. And my choice is to not work with you or for you. And if that gets me fired, well so be it.” Danny closed the door before the man could say anything further. 

 _Good riddance to a bag of trash._   

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Danny worked on his case load. He had been anxious upon entering work the following day. He had expected his supervisor to walk up to him and tell him he no longer had a job with HPD. When he didn’t, Danny still didn’t relax. His heart pounded in his chest every time he saw his supervisor walk out of his office and into the bullpen, right to where Danny’s desk was set up. Even if it was just for clarification on a few files. 

Danny finally stood up, walked to the bathroom, and moved over to a sink. He splashed water in his face, dried it, turned around in a circle, closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, held it for a good 10 seconds, and then exhaled it slowly. _Starting my day over._ He thought as he opened his eyes and stared at his own face in the mirror. He took in another breath and exhaled out.  

After several days, Danny settled back into his work. He had forgotten about the man who had come to his door demanding Danny to work for him and taking a case away from him. 

As he had refused to get involved with the man, Danny noticed that a few odd things followed in the cases he worked on and helped with. With the first couple of cases after that confrontation, he felt like he was being watched. 

One might claim him to be insane for trying to pin point a specific source of his ‘heebie-jeebies’. Other detectives were there on the scenes with him, other law enforcement people would stand and help block off the area from the public, in cases of crimes happening in public, there would be citizens there, watching what Danny and his co workers were doing, T.V. reporters would show up on high profile cases. So, while people were there, watching him, he couldn’t get over the fact that it felt like something was off.

This feeling of being watched was different from anything Danny had experienced. His hair on the back of his neck stood up. Goosebumps flooded down his body. He would look up to gaze around him and would see nothing. It was eerie and spooky.

Danny became paranoid. He would look around at each crime scene or whenever he was out on a case. He felt like he was being stalked, much like prey being hunted. 

On a particular case, Danny had been walking the crime scene. He was listening to an explanation an officer that was on scene first, when he heard raised voices. He stood up from looking at blood drops in the dirt on a hiking trail and looked behind him. 

Danny hurried to the group that was gathering. “Hey! Hey! What’s going on here?!” Danny asked loudly. He pushed himself through the group and stumbled into the middle. His annoyance crept high, his stomach churned with anger and frustration, and his teeth clenched down hard as he laid eyes on the man that had stolen his crime scene at a garage several weeks ago. . .the same man who came to his door to his apartment and told him he didn’t have a choice and that he was going to work for him. . .

Lieutenant Commander, Steven J. McGarrett. 

Danny’s anger grew to a level that he had never felt. He hated this man. He hated him. . .so much. Danny had no idea where to put his anger. . .other than, in fist form. . .to the guy’s face. 

“Detective Williams.” The Commander’s lips parted into a smile. He looked so irritatingly pompous. “How nice to see you here.” 

Danny didn’t need this. “Commander McGarrett. . .if I may be so bold, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be off. . .drowning enemy submarines?” 

“That’s Marines, Detective. I believe you know I am a Navy SEAL.” Steve answered quickly. 

“Oh, yeah. How could I forget?” Danny murmured as he looked around at the crowd dispersing a little. “What are you doing here?” He asked again looking at him with an exasperated look. “No wait. . .let me guess. . .you’re taking over _this_ crime scene as well. What? You gonna tell Harris, over there, that he has to work for you now? Or how about Castor? Is he gonna be your P.A.? Or maybe your chauffeur?” 

Steve had crossed his arms and leaned back slightly with a smile playing at his lips. “You done?”

Danny gritted his teeth. 

“I am here to take over this crime scene. We have evidence to suggest that the suspect is a potential threat to the island.” 

“We only just started processing the evidence. How could you possibly have a suspect already?” 

“They are possibly, but definitely, linked to a case that my team, as well as myself, have been working on. We believe he was shot, and that is his blood.” He pointed at the blood drops marked on the trail behind Danny. 

Danny shook his head as he looked back at Steve. “So, we’re all supposed to. . .go back to the office and look into starting new cases?” 

“You can stay. . .I don’t mind-”

Danny took several steps towards Steve. “And what are you going to do after that? Go after us every time we go and try to start on a new crime scene?!” Danny could not stop his anger that seethed through him. “You know what?! Go ahead! I don’t care!” He stepped closer to Steve. “I hate how smugly and arrogantly you walk onto these crime scenes and act like you own the damn place!” He said as he pointed his finger at the man. 

“Detective, please, remove your finger from my face.” Steve said warningly. 

“Why?! You gonna put me in my place?” Danny said as he moved his hand down without realizing it. 

Steve raised a single eyebrow and glanced down Danny’s figure. He grinned as he looked back up at Danny. 

Danny shook his head. “Good luck! Don’t take over everyone else’s cases linking it to your own!” Danny swung himself around and marched to his car. He got in and took off, gripping onto the steering wheel. 

He refused to get involved with Steve. He couldn’t help but get more and more annoyed with the man.

 _Augh! I can’t believe that man!_ Danny thought as he continued to grip onto the steering wheel. _How can I do my job properly if an asshole like him prevents me from doing so?! Who would I even talk to about this? Maybe I’ll talk to Roger. Maybe he can fix things. Or do I go to the governor with this. . .since he technically works for the state right now?_ Danny shook his head. Things needed to smooth out before things exploded. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was a Friday night a little more than a week later. It was pouring rain. Danny crossed his dark apartment to open the window in his living area. As he did, he paused for a moment, inhaling the rain. It reminded him of home. Back in Jersey. He stepped back from the window slightly and grasped onto the transparent drapes going to close them. He paused and stared out his apartment window with his hands on the drapes. He gazed out at the ocean, seeing a few lights from the docks and buildings that were beach side. Danny’s gaze drifted from the ocean, that was miles away, to the area in front of his apartment window. He saw a figure outside in the street, staring at him. It looked like that man. . .Steve. Steve McGarrett. 

Danny stared. _What is he doing here?_ He turned to look at his phone that buzzed on the side table. He looked back out the window. Lightning flashed in the streets. The man, the figure he saw standing there, was gone.

Danny furrowed his brows and shook his head as the thunder sounded through the city. Maybe he was just seeing things. It had been a long day and a longer week. It was most likely just his paranoia acting up, as well as his rage. His mind was playing tricks on him, bringing up the man that fueled his anger into memory. Clearly, the whole situation was still on his mind. Danny closed the transparent drapes. _McGarrett wouldn’t come around my apartment. . .I mean. . .what purpose would he have doing that? I’m tired, I’m worn out, I’m seeing things. . .I just need to relax and unwind._

Danny went over to his phone. It was a text from an unknown number. 

 _‘Hey.’_ Was all it said. 

 _‘Hey. Um, who is this?’_ Danny pressed send and went to the kitchen. He pulled out a glass and filled it with water. Danny felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. 

_‘Open your door.’_

Danny stomach dropped as he read the message and slowly looked to his front door. He was pretty sure he knew who it was on the other end of his phone. . .

. . .and on the other side of his front door. 

 _Oh, my god, what is he doing?! Why is he here? What is he planning to do with me?_ Danny’s heart pounded as he set his glass down on the counter and took his gun that sat on the kitchen counter from where he left it earlier that evening. He walked slowly to the door and looked through the peephole. 

The man on the other side was looking at the ground. 

Danny stepped to the side of the door where the hinges sat. He unlocked his door and twisted the knob, opening it up. 

He waited. 

Steve grinned as he saw the door open only slightly. He knew Danny was to the left side of the door on the other side. The detective was smart, but not smart enough. 

Steve pushed the door open a bit more. Steve stepped into the man’s apartment. 

Danny advanced to point his gun to Steve’s face. “I wouldn’t move if I were you.” 

“Hello, detective.” Steve quirked an eyebrow. He knew the man wouldn’t shoot him. “I wouldn’t do that, detective.” Steve said as he calmly stepped into the apartment and looked around.

Danny grabbed the man’s collar and shoved the barrel of his gun into Steve’s jaw. “Give me a reason.”

Steve simply smiled. “You won’t shoot me.”

“Wanna bet? I don’t take to kindly to stalkers and people, like you, who think they can walk all over other people and think they own the place. . .just because the governor gave them jurisdiction.”

Steve stared back into Danny’s eyes. “You’re not going to shoot me, detective.” He repeated. 

“How can you be so sure?” Danny asked as he forced the gun a little bit more into the man's well defined neck. “I’ve killed before.”

Steve shook his head and chuckled slightly. “You have killed, but for your job. Never have you killed an innocent man.” He continued to gaze into the man’s eyes. 

A realization hit Danny as he looked down the barrel of his gun. The same spooky feeling he had at the crime scenes the past few weeks. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. Goosebumps crept up his back and he suppressed a shiver. He tilted his gun against Steve’s jaw. “You. You’re the one that has been at all my crime scenes.” He paused. “Following me around on my cases.”

Steve tilted his head as he looked up. “Well. . .they’re not _your_ crime scenes. . .can anyone really own a crime scene? Or a case?” 

“Says the man who told me to get off the crime scene of his dead father.” 

Steve rose his eyebrows. “Careful, detective.” 

“Why?” He paused. “Why are you following me? Why are you. . .why are you stalking me?” 

“Don’t flatter yourself, detective. I’m not stalking you.” Steve said calmly. 

Danny scoffed. “Says the man that I’m certain that shows up at all my crime scenes and I see out my apartment window. Late at night.” 

Steve smiled. “I detect a hint of fear in your eyes. What are you afraid of, detective?” 

Danny was breathing hard and looking steadily into the man’s eyes. He was afraid. He was terrified, but his anger kept him going. “I think you would be terrified as well if you knew a former SEAL, top of his class, was following you around.”

“Ah, so you _have_ done your homework on me.” Steve smirked at the man as he took a chance to glance around the dark apartment. “I’m flattered.” 

“Hey!” Danny shook him to gain his attention. Steve drew his gaze to Danny. 

It was piercing. The taller man’s gaze made him feel small. Microscopic. It made Danny feel like nothing and yet. . .like everything. 

“I-I want you. . .to. . .” Danny felt shaky. He was intimidated and very terrified of what this man could do to him. He knew he was losing control of the situation, which terrified him all the more.  

In his hold, Steve straightened his spine, lowered his shoulders, and towered over Danny with Danny’s gun still in his neck. His stance was full of authority and dominance. “You scared?” He asked gruffly. 

Danny looked over Steve’s face. Terror ran through his body. It felt like everything was telling him to pull the trigger. 

And yet. . .he couldn’t. 

Morally, he could not kill this man. He _would_ _not_ kill this man.

“You _are_ scared.” Steve whispered as he backed Danny up to the wall next to the still opened door. 

“Stop.” Danny said in a small voice. He glanced down to Steve’s shirt that was covered in raindrops. 

Steve took in a breath with the gun still jabbing into his neck and the detective’s worn hand still clenched onto the collar of his shirt. 

“You’re afraid of a lot of things. . .being by yourself is one of them.” Steve murmured to him. “That’s what it is, isn’t it?” 

Danny looked up at him in a rage. Everything he had been feeling since he moved to Hawaii bubbled to the surface. “What do you know about loneliness?! You’ve never been married. . .and then divorced! You’ve been surrounded by supportive people and people like yourself your entire life!” 

Steve simply smiled. “That’s where you’re wrong.” 

Danny took in a breath at his words as he continued to clutch onto the man’s shirt. 

Steve chuckled. “They don’t show a lot of things in the database system from childhood. Into teenage years. . .onto adulthood. . .” 

“Oh, so, even though you’ve been surrounded by lots of people, you still feel lonely-”

“No.” Steve answered immediately. “You’re wrong in saying that. I wasn’t surrounded by a lot of people.” Steve paused. “But even if I was. . .you can be surrounded by people, and feel like the loneliest person in the world.” 

Danny gazed at Steve as he said the words. 

“Your divorce. . .it hurt. A lot. Didn’t it?” 

Danny didn’t say anything. He could feel a hue rise in his cheeks, embarrassed that this man was being so straight forward and mentioning. . .not embarrassing things, but things that he didn’t want to talk about. Things that. . .he didn’t want to think about. . .until he had to.

“And you don’t get to see your daughter as often as you’d like.” He paused. “The ex doesn’t let you see her. She thinks being around you endangers her. . .right?” 

Danny fought back the lump that rose in his throat and looked away from Steve’s gaze. 

“Although, I’ve not been through your experience, I. . .” He paused. “I get it.” Steve said with a small shrug. “In a weird way.” 

Danny dropped his gun from Steve’s neck and let go of his collar, still looking away. 

Steve kept his stance and watched as Danny placed his gun on the counter near them. Danny grasped his hair with his hands and went to close the door. As he did, Steve placed a hand on the wall, stopping him from turning and walking off. 

Danny saw the arm and stopped, staring at the muscled arm as it prevent him from moving forward. He took in a breath and slowly looked back to Steve. Danny inched back to flattened himself against the wall as Steve moved in closer. 

Their eyes connected in an intense moment. 

Danny looked up and down Steve’s face as the man gazed intensely into his eyes. They were hypnotizing. Those gorgeous, hazel orbs that just breached any barrier Danny thought he had. That breathtaking green-blue effect. . .like. . .food dye meeting water. He continued to stare into the mesmeric eyes that stared back at him. 

As Steve stared, he moved in closer. 

Danny gasped in their middles meet. “Wha-what are you doing?” 

Steve shifted, drawing closer. He continued to stare into Danny’s eyes. “For being such a smart detective, you sure are dumb when it comes to signals.” He whispered. 

Danny swallowed. “Signals?”  

Steve’s body met Danny’s a little more. Their faces drew closer to each other. Their eyes still stayed on each other. 

Steve smiled softly. “Signals.” He repeated in a whisper. 

Danny couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move as he watched Steve’s lips move closer to his own. Every muscle was under tension. His blood raced through his body. 

Danny took in a sharp breath as Steve’s lips were centimeters from his. He closed his eyes and felt the warm, velvet lips against his own. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t move. He didn’t know how to react. 

Steve moved his lips against Danny’s. He had never felt so attracted to another person before. Maybe it was because of his stubbornness. Or maybe because they were both feeling vulnerable and lonely and needed another’s touch to feel. . . 

Normal. 

To make things. . .

Bearable. 

Danny was still unsure of what to do. Steve had reached up and grasped Danny’s neck, holding firmly to his lips and body. Danny felt an arousal run through him. Feelings began to stir as Steve reached up to grab his hair and clench it in his fist. They continued to stir and awaken as Steve’s lips moved against his own in a dirty fashion, opening to release his tongue and feel inside Danny’s mouth. Danny could feel the tension and arousal rise within him. He began to breathe a bit heavier, move a bit closer, and react to Steve’s touches.

Danny broke from Steve’s lips, their foreheads touching. He took in a gasp as he looked up slowly to Steve’s eyes. Steve stared back at him. Danny swallowed hard. “Um. . .” His licked his lower lip. 

Steve slowly blinked, his eyelashes meeting and drawing apart from each other to frame his eyes so bewitchingly. 

“I-um. . .” It was like he couldn’t speak. Danny didn’t know what to say to the man before him. His mind was short circuiting. He couldn’t think straight. Danny looked down, away from Steve’s gaze. 

Steve drew closer and placed a small kiss to Danny’s lips. He paused, drawing his lips away slightly before placing them right back to Danny’s lips. He parted his lips and let his tongue dance along Danny’s. He kissed the man, gently changing the position of his head to give Danny more kisses. His lips kept moving against the man’s lips. 

Danny furrowed his brows as he kissed the man. _Oh, god. . .why does this feel so good? Why am I finding this so arousing? I can’t be doing this._ He pulled abruptly from the man’s lips. 

Steve drew his gaze to Danny and waited for him to say something with wide eyes. 

Danny couldn’t get anything out. He was in a trance, only able to stare into Steve’s eyes. 

Steve looked over his face and glanced at this neck. _God, that looks lovely._ He thought desperately as he moved slowly to Danny’s neck. He wrapped his arms around Danny. He began to kiss, lick, and nip at Danny’s neck. 

Danny slowly closed his eyes and took in deep breaths. He felt his body reacting to Steve’s moves. Everything felt good and crept around his body. 

“Touch me.” Steve murmured against his neck before placing his lips back to Danny’s tensed neck. 

Steve’s tone sounded dominant. Not aggressive, just very pronounced with authority. The wisps of the man’s breath tickled Danny’s neck as he said the words. Danny swallowed as he placed his hands on Steve’s back. He fingers dug slightly into Steve’s shoulders as he dragged them down, creating waves of shivers through Steve. Danny paused at Steve’s waist line. His heart pounded in his ears as he stopped. 

 _Why is he stopping? That feels so good._ Steve’s tongue danced on Danny’s neck as he quivered under Danny’s slow movements on his back. 

Danny felt uncomfortable. He was still feeling anxious. He knew Steve wasn’t there to hurt him, thank god, and he definitely wanted to do this because. . .well, let’s just ask anyone what they’d do if a sexy SEAL was making moves and rubbing up against their body, kissing them heatedly and passionately, saying things that made sense, saying things that were somewhat shared between them. 

But what if people found out? What if he got in trouble? It was a great possibility that he could get fired for this. Especially since Steve is so deeply involved in one of his cases. 

_Well. . .it’s not my case anymore. . .that’s such a fucking lie, I have to do a follow up on it anyway. . .so technically it is my case still. . .until I figure out what he’s been doing to close it. . ._

“Commander. . .” Danny started. 

“Don’t. . .” Steve replied softly. “It’s Steve. . .I like my name.” He moved his tongue along Danny’s tendons. 

Danny swallowed. He put his hands to Steve’s chest and gave a small push. “Steve. . .we can’t do this.” He said breathlessly. 

Steve broke from his neck and only stared into his eyes, seeming to wait for an explanation. 

“I-I have a job.” He paused and swallowed again. “It’s. . .it’s somewhat tolerable. . .if it wasn’t for this pineapple infested hellhole, I’d even go as far to say I like it, for the most part. I would like to keep it. If it gets around that we. . .” He shrugged and shook his head. “I’d lose my job and respect with my department and every department on the island.” Steve gave him a look that only transfixed his soul. Danny could feel himself become weak and give into Steve’s. . .

Signals. 

“Okay.” Steve nodded. “You’re right.” He paused. “Forgive me for my. . .actions. We won’t do this. . .if it makes you feel any better, if anything gets out about. . .this. . . little. . .interaction. . .”

Danny watched Steve’s lips as he spoke. It was the hottest thing he follow at the moment. He wouldn’t be able to help himself if he kept his eyes on Steve’s lips. 

“. . .I can talk with the governor if things get out of hand at HPD-”

Danny couldn’t help himself as he pulled Steve in for a kiss. He grasped behind Steve’s neck and moved his lips against Steve’s. The attraction was insanely memorizing. It felt magnetic. . .electric. . .new. 

“You realize how much I hate you right now, right?” Danny whispered against his lips before forcing his lips back onto Steve’s. 

Steve chuckled. He ran a hand around Danny’s waist and held him close. 

Suspense hung between them. Danny pulled at the man’s shirt. He kept his lips to Steve’s, moving and inspiring thoughts of intense actions to form in Steve’s brain. 

Suddenly, Danny brought his hands away quickly. “No.” Danny said immediately dropping his arms to settle at his side. “We can’t.” He whispered as he brought his hand to wipe the light glisten that began to cover to his forehead. 

Steve moved in closer, wrapping his arms back around Danny’s waist. “Don’t tease me, Detective.” He whispered before closing the distance between their lips. 

Danny’s hand hovered over his own head as Steve kissed him. His hand then went to settle on the side of Steve’s head. His other hand drifted up Steve’s arm and settled on the back of Steve’s neck. 

Steve pulled from the man’s lips. 

Danny gazed into the man’s eyes for a moment. “It’s Danny. . .I like my name.” 

Steve grinned widely at Danny. 

Danny breathed heavily as he glanced down and his hands made their way down Steve’s body, Steve continuing to grin. Steve felt Danny bring up his shirt. He gazed dreamily at Danny as the man looked over his body in awe. 

Danny gazed over Steve’s features. Chiseled chest. Defined biceps. Toned abs. . .Danny shuddered in a breath as he looked up to Steve’s eyes that stared back at him with what looked like bliss. 

Danny looked back over Steve’s body, placing his hands on the man’s chest and dragging them down Steve’s body. 

Steve waited for Danny to make the next move. This was up to him. Steve was on his turf. 

“Futon. . .” Danny mumbled as he gained eye contact with Steve. 

Steve’s lips curved into a smile. “I was gonna ask couch or bed, but. . .” He whispered. 

“Shut up.” Danny grinned as he grasped his wrist and pulled him away from the door to the futon that sat upright in couch form. They reached Danny’s ‘couch’ and Danny pulled Steve over and pushed him to sit down. 

Steve sat back into the comfy cushions with a grin. He gazed up at Danny. 

Danny stood up fully and reached for his own shirt. He pulled it off over his head and gazed at Steve as he tossed it behind him. He sat down in Steve’s lap, keeping eye contact, moving his hands up the man’s chest and around his neck, gently resting his arms on Steve’s shoulders. He moved closer and felt the man’s warm hands on his bare back. Danny moved closer and placed his lips on Steve’s. 

Steve inhaled into the kiss. He rubbed Danny’s back as he arched into Steve’s body. Steve gasped against the man’s lips and let out a groan like noise as Danny moved his pelvis against Steve’s. “Fuck, that’s good.” He spoke roughly. 

Hearing the man’s voice in that tone with that amount of desire and arousal made Danny become even more turned on. Danny grinned as he continued to kiss the man’s lips slowly and firmly. His arms drifted down Steve’s neck and down his shoulders, resting against his chest. Danny’s hands gently grasped onto Steve’s neck.

Steve moved his hips into Danny’s pelvis. He felt Danny’s hands around his throat. They felt slightly tight. He kept kissing Danny though, even as he felt the grip become slightly tighter. 

Danny felt himself becoming more aroused. He was so aroused and so excited that he had not noticed that his grasp on Steve’s neck became tighter and tighter. 

“Danny. . .I can’t. . .breathe.” Steve rasped out against his lips. 

Danny immediately released the hold. “Sorry, sorry.” He murmured as his hands moved to Steve’s cheeks. He placed his lips quickly against Steve’s once more. “You’re so hot. . .you’re getting me excited.” He whispered against the velvety lips. 

Steve grinned as he kissed the man. “Excited?” 

“Yeah.” Danny murmured softly. He kissed the man again and again. 

“If you’re so excited, how about. . .we. . .proceed further. . .” Steve muttered softly. 

Danny pulled and gazed into Steve’s dilated eyes. They seemed to hold a soft arousal in them, flickering and shimmering from the dull light of the kitchen. _He’s a lot less irritating and pompous when he’s suggesting things like that._ Danny moved from Steve’s lap and stood up. He dropped his bottoms and stood back up, kicking the shorts and boxers off to his right. He gazed at Steve as he let his arms hang down his sides. He then moved his hands up to his chest and up to his hair, running his fingers through it, flexing and showing himself off to Steve. 

Steve gazed at the man as he flexed for him. He reached down, finding his belt and unbuckling it. He found his throbbing organ. He began to stroke it as he watched Danny. He studied down Danny’s body, his eyes landing on Danny’s package. He gazed at the erect organ as he stroked his own. 

Danny approached the man and knelt before him. 

Steve’s chest tightened in anticipation and excitement as he saw Danny kneeling in front of him. He took a few unsteady breaths, his abdomen muscles tightening and relaxing. He watched breathlessly as Danny gently brushed Steve’s hand away and wrapped his own hand around Steve’s cock. 

Danny took the organ in hand and looked at it. He grinned as he kissed the head. 

Steve gasped in a few breaths. He kept his eyes on Danny. 

Danny dropped his lower jaw and stuck out his tongue. 

Steve let out a gasp as he felt the moist flesh on his dick. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. “Oh, god.” He whispered. 

Danny wrapped his lips around Steve’s throbbing cock. He inched ever so slowly down the shaft before slowly making his way back up. 

“Shit.” Steve whispered. “That feels so good.” 

Danny bobbed up and down on the hardened shaft, dragging his tongue along the underside. He placed a hand on Steve’s thigh, feeling the pants and the boxers that were still on Steve’s lower half. Danny pulled the bottoms down to Steve’s ankles while he still played with the man’s dick. 

Steve bit his lower lip as his body buzzed from the stimulation. “Fuck.” 

Danny placed a hand back on the now bare thigh. He caressed it gently and his other hand dipped below. 

Steve shifted his weight as he felt the hand on his balls. Pleasure oozed out of every inch of his body as Danny lightly touched and fondled his balls. He let out a small groan as Danny continued on his shaft. “Danny.” He breathed out as he fidgeted on the couch. 

Danny slowly came off Steve’s dick and began to stroke it. 

Steve took in ragged breaths as Danny gazed at him. 

Danny looked back down to the organ and touched the tip with his thumb. 

Steve tensed and shifted his body again as he felt the stimulation. He sucked in a big breath as he tilted his head back. “That’s. . .good.” He gasped out. 

Danny stared at him, watching his reaction. He moved his thumb down a bit on the underside, fiddling with it. He looked up at Steve as he did the action and slowly lowered his head to Steve’s dick once more. 

Steve had his eyes closed and brought his hand behind him, holding onto the back of the couch near his head. He felt the fiddling on the underside and then the stimulation of the fingers was replaced by a warm, moist mouth. “Oh, god. . .” Steve breathed out softly. 

Danny wrapped his lips around the organ once more. He set his hand back to Steve’s thigh, as his other hand caressed his balls once more. He bobbed steadily, slightly faster than last time. 

Steve’s body vibrated. He gasped out once more. “Danny!” He whispered fiercely, his breathing picking up and his heart racing. He moved his hand to settle on Danny’s that rested on his thigh. He fidgeted at the pleasure Danny was giving him. He tensed his leg muscles and clenched his toes together. The feeling was close. He didn’t want to let go yet though. He let Danny keep going for a few more bobs before he grabbed onto his wrist. “Slow down, Danny. Please.” 

Danny stopped with the bobbing, but gave one final long suck and tease on the head of Steve’s dick, making him fidget and let out a loud groan. He came off with a satisfying pop and looked over it. It was red. . .swollen. . .warm as he was sure he could feel it throbbing. Danny hummed as he let go of it and watched it bounce slightly. 

Steve felt him let go of it as goosebumps ran up his arms and spine. He let out another groan and bit his lower lip as his muscles tightened around his groin, making his dick bounce. He looked down at it like it was a different being. Completely separate from himself. He took in shuddering breaths. 

Danny slowly blinked and looked up at Steve to gaze into his eyes. He watched as Steve moved his gaze to him. 

“How the fuck are you doing this to me?” Steve whispered. 

Danny swallowed. He slowly shook his head. “I don’t know.” He whispered back. “Getting close?” 

“Can you blame me?” Steve grinned. “Feels so good. . .” He whispered as he closed his eyes. 

Danny smiled and drifted back down to lift Steve’s dick up and placed his lips around one of his balls. And then the other. 

Steve bit his lower lip and fidgeted with a grin spread widely on his face. “Oh, you’re gonna kill me with that teasing.” He gasped out. 

Danny chuckled and moved back up to look at him once more. 

Steve opened his eyes and looked down at Danny. “Come here.” Steve moved forward and grasped Danny’s biceps. He guided Danny to sit on the couch next to him. 

Danny did so and leaned back as Steve shifted his body to tower over him. His head met the couch’s pillows and he settled comfortably on his back. 

Steve moved himself closer to Danny. He placed his knees on couch, advancing in towards Danny’s face. He placed his hand near Danny’s shoulder. Danny looked up at him. . .with a very high-on-passion, drunk-on-arousal look. His eyes sparkled and glistened in the dim light. He listened while Danny slowly drew in a breath as he leaned in. That made him grin before he placed his lips against Danny’s. He heard Danny let out a small moan against his lips. He moved his free hand between their bodies. He grasped onto Danny’s dick and began to tug at it. 

Danny broke from his lips and gasped as Steve stayed close. He spread his legs a little as Steve stroked him. He didn’t know why he had been surprised by the action. Maybe it’s because he didn’t think a SEAL, or rather this SEAL, would return the favor. . .at all. He’d want to be played with, do the deed, and leave. But, boy, was Danny wrong. 

Steve gave him a gentle kiss against his slightly parted lips. He drew back and kept his gaze on the man as he backed up slightly on the couch. He placed his lips on different parts of Danny’s body. First to his cheek, then this jawline, his neck, his chest, right above his belly button, slightly above his pubic region, and then finally at the base of his dick. 

Danny watched the man take hold of him and place his stomach against the cushions. Danny placed his hands on his own torso, waiting for Steve’s next move. 

Steve had taken hold of Danny’s dick and gave it a couple of strokes. He flicked his gaze to Danny. 

Danny gasped as the man’s eyes stared through him, drawing all air and wonder out of him. 

Steve leaned closer and licked the tip of Danny’s dick, dragging his lower lip across it. 

Danny shuddered out a breath and closed his eyes. He swallowed and felt the man’s lips again, making him shift against the cushions of the couch. He gasped out as he felt his head encased with a moist warm pressure. “Oh, God. . .” 

Steve smiled lightly as he kept his lips around Danny’s dick. He slowly began to bob. Up and down the shaft. He brought his gaze to a spot on Danny’s lower abdomen and stared at it as he continued to bob. 

Danny fidgeted and tensed his body as Steve moved slowly. He let out small gasps and moans. “Faster, please. . .” He whispered as his hands grasped onto the cushions. 

Steve kept his movements slow, even at Danny’s request to speed up. His heart pounded with delight as he listened to the man’s moans and small noises, begging for more, begging for something faster, harder, better. 

“Steve. . .” Danny whispered fiercely. 

Steve sped up. . .only slightly. Just a little faster. He took his time, making sure every inch was covered with his saliva. 

Shivers ran up Danny’s body as he breathed out through his clenched teeth. “Steve. . .god,  please. . .” He murmured as he clenched his toes. 

Steve looked up at Danny’s face and hollowed his cheeks, applying suction on the agitated organ. 

“Oh, shit.” Danny whispered as he sat up slightly and looked at Steve. 

Steve held on, even as Danny shifted his hips back. 

Danny thrusted towards Steve, his hips seeming to be having a mind of their own. He let out a moan as the pressure and the sensations soared. 

Steve came off with a pop and stroked him steadily, breathing a little heavy. He smiled as he listened to Danny’s moans and heavy breathing. 

Danny forced out a breath through his parted lips. “Oh, god.” He murmured. 

Steve sat up and moved closer to Danny’s face. 

“Get moving already, Commander.” Danny murmured with a twinkle in his eye. 

Hearing Danny say that, in that tone, made Steve grin devilishly. “Oh, you want it, do you, Detective?” 

Danny moved his hips against Steve’s. “Well, I thought that was kinda obvious. . .you know I’m naked, right?” 

Steve grinned again at his smarmy response. He leaned closer and placed his lips against Danny’s once more. 

Danny was taken into a blissful state as he felt Steve’s lips against his own. He wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. He kept his eyes closed as Steve broke from his lips, gave him a kiss on his cheek, and then moved to his neck. He bit his lower lip into a grin, his body responding to Steve’s touches. 

And with one touch in particular, the response was bigger than even Danny thought it would be. 

“Oh!” Danny’s eyes flashed open and he jumped as he felt fingers at his hole. They kneaded and rubbed the area before one slipped in easily. His jaw dropped as shivers flooded over his body rapidly. 

“Too much of a surprise?” Steve murmured against his neck. 

“No.” Danny breathed out. “Just unexpected.” He grinned as he closed his eyes again. “Mmmm. That feels good.” 

Steve grinned as his lips grazed against Danny’s neck. He continued to kiss the soft neck as he prepped the man and listened to his small noises that came from him. 

Danny flexed his stomach muscles as he felt Steve continue to finger him. His arms and hands drifted down Steve’s shoulder blades. 

“Ready?” Steve murmured to him. 

Danny nodded. “Yes.” 

Steve sat up and moved to his pants pocket. He pulled out a small package as Danny watched him rip into it and take out its contents. 

“Always carry a condom in your pocket, Commander?” Danny asked with a grin. 

Steve grinned. “Eh, I like to be prepared, Detective.” 

“Oh, so. . .Boy Scouts, too?” 

Steve nodded with a smile. “Oh, yeah.” 

Danny reached down and stroked himself as he watched the man place the condom on. His chest tightened with excitement as he watched Steve lick his hand and stroke his now wrapped dick. 

Steve gently batted Danny’s hand away from his dick. He took his own and positioned it at the ready. Danny took in a breath and looked up at Steve, who kept his eyes on the area of performance. He then moved to lean over Danny again and looked at him.

Danny couldn’t breath. Thought processes disconnected and would not form. His eyes rolled back as he closed them. “Oh. . .fuck. . .” He murmured under his breath. 

Steve moved slowly and deeply into Danny, gently bottoming out.

“Don’t move.” Danny said in a fierce whisper.  

Steve stopped his hips. He looked over Danny’s body. He slipped down in between them and grabbed Danny’s hot, stiffened dick. He gave it a couple of strokes, causing Danny to squirm and moan from the sensations that erupted within him. 

“I told you not to move!” Danny whispered with a grin on his face as he tilted his head back. 

Steve grinned. “I thought you were talking about my hips.” 

“Well, yeah, but. . .” Danny sharply took in a breath. 

“Sorry.” Steve murmured as he let go of Danny’s dick. 

“No!” Danny gasped out quickly. “Do it again.” Danny murmured with a grin. 

Steve chuckled and picked up his dick once. He stroked it firmly, making sure to take it all in length.  

Danny shuddered. “Fffuck, that’s good.” 

Steve grinned. “You okay if I move?” 

Danny slowly nodded. “Yeah.” 

Steve went to move but was stopped by Danny, who put a hand to his abdomen. 

“Just-”

Steve rose his eyebrows as he looked into Danny’s eyes. 

“Please. . .um. . .” Danny drifted off, looking away, ashamed. 

“I’ll go easy on ya.” Steve murmured. 

Danny looked up at him with uncertainty. 

Steve nodded. “We’ll take it slow.” He spoke gently as he moved closer to Danny.

Danny smiled softly. He appreciated Steve’s words. He sucked in a breath as he placed his hands on Steve’s cheeks and pulled him closer. 

Their lips met in a small kiss. It was gentle, easy, and not too quick. Steve’s hips began slowly. Danny only drew from them to breathe through his mouth, against Steve’s lips as he stayed close. He breathed heavily as Steve moved into him gently. “Oh, god.” Danny whispered. 

Steve moved his arms between Danny’s body and the couch cushions. He settled, holding Danny in his arms. He breathed into Danny’s neck. “You feel so good.” He muttered as he placed his lips against Danny’s neck. 

Danny closed his eyes and breathed through an open mouth. He tilted his head back, exposing his neck for Steve to kiss, lick, and suck on. He grinned and clenched his fists against Steve’s shoulder blades. “That tickles.” He chuckled. 

Steve grinned as he placed a kiss on his neck. 

Danny shuddered out a breath as Steve moved his hips against Danny’s body. Danny moved his hands to grasp the cushions momentarily before moving them back to Steve’s shoulders. He was so wired already. He knew he wasn’t going to last long. 

Steve slowly sped up his hip movement, still keeping things slow, but adding a little more speed to the mix. 

Danny was overcome with emotion. His hands slowly drifted up to Steve’s neck. 

Steve looked at him as he felt the fingers glide along at the base of his neck. He gazed into the sparkling blue eyes. 

“Come here.” Danny murmured as he pulled Steve in close. 

Steve obliged and moved in, his lips connecting to Danny’s. 

“More, Steve. . .please.” Danny whispered against his lips. 

Steve moved his hips again, a little faster, loving the sound of Danny moaning against his lips. 

Danny pulled his lips away and tilted his face to the ceiling. “Fuck, that’s good.” He whispered as he closed his eyes. 

Steve moved down on his neck again and kissed it in small, quick pecks. He then opened his lips and sucked hard. 

Danny’s jaw dropped, grinning as he felt goosebumps run up his body. “Oh, Steve.” He grinned with his eyes still shut. 

Steve moved his hips and sucked on the neck. He added a few nibbles and grazes of his teeth to the mix. 

Danny bit his lower lip. _He really knows how to please a man._

Steve came off his neck, trailing his nose up to just barely graze the man’s jawline and to look at his face. Danny’s eyes were still closed and he had the most beautiful look on his face. Satisfaction and contentment mixed with anticipation and a small amount of excitement. 

Danny was close. He was in the beginning, but now he felt like he was going to burst. “Steve. . .” He moaned out. 

Steve rested his forehead against the arm of the couch as he continued his movements into Danny. He had forgotten how tiring sex actually was. _Maybe it’s because this is some of the better sex I’ve had._ Steve grinned at the thought.  

It wasn’t just good for Steve. Danny was having trouble trying to hold on to his sanity. He tried backing away, but it was all too good. “You’re. . .” Danny gasped and let out a loud moan. “Oh, fuck, you’re gonna make me cum!” Danny whispered fiercely. 

“Cum, baby, cum.” Steve whispered into his neck as he continued to thrust into Danny. 

“Deeper!” Danny gasped. 

Steve used his hips to force himself deeper inside Danny. He pulled back only to thrust back, deeper into the man. 

“Oh, fuck!” Danny let out into the night. As Steve thrusted into him, a thrilling, shooting feeling came over him as he felt hot liquid on his stomach. “Oh, shit.” 

Steve breathed deeply as he felt the feeling close in on him. Danny’s muscles spasmed around his cock, making him move closer. “D-Danny.” He stuttered as his own muscles spasmed. He didn’t pull out. His thrusts softened but continued through both of their aftershocks. “Oh shit.” He whispered into Danny’s neck as his head still rested against the arm of the couch. He moved his body down slightly as he placed his head on Danny’s shoulder. He felt the man beneath him shake. 

Danny breathed heavily against Steve’s shoulder as the man stayed close. He still shook like a leaf in a winter storm, his body trying to get over the tremendous release of built up energy. 

Steve moved his head towards Danny’s body. He placed his lips against the man’s neck. He felt Danny tremble at the feel of his lips on his soft neck. Steve lifted his mouth to Danny’s ear. “Danny?” Steve whispered into his ear. 

Danny let out a small breath. “Yeah?” 

Steve swallowed and picked his head up to look at Danny. “If I were to ask you. . .once more about working with me. . .for the governor. . .what would you say?”

Danny chuckled, feeling slightly foolish. “Was that what this was? To get me to work with you?” 

“Well, no. . .” Steve smiled at his chuckling. “This was an added bonus.” 

Danny sighed. He looked at Steve’s forelock and took his hand to the man’s head, running his fingers through the brunette hair, twisting it lightly. “I’d. . .probably stupidly and foolishly say yes.” 

Steve grinned. “Well, how about it then?” 

Danny sighed as he dreamily gazed into Steve’s eyes. He placed his hand on Steve’s jawline, stroking it softly as he mirrored the grin Steve gave him. “We’re going to get along great.” 

Steve grinned at him and leaned closer to the smiling lips that chuckled as they collided against Steve’s.

Little did they know that they would truly get along great. But not just great, but amazingly. . .easily. . .beautifully. Reading each other’s body language, knowing what the other thought by just a look, mirroring each other’s body language absentmindedly. . .

While they were a wonderful pair between fire fights, handcuffs, smoke grenades, and break ins, they were also wonderful in between cases, in each other’s offices, at each other’s homes. . .in each other’s beds. 

It was breath taking. 

It was beautiful. 

And it never did end. 

It continued, on and on. For all time. 


End file.
